Sarah's Prophecy
by DerpyDaPegasus
Summary: Sarah opens a letter and suddenly finds herself in a whole new world. This is my first story so please fav and review. Rated T just in case. I used almost all the characters so there were to many to list. I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY CHARACTERS! I don't even know why people would think I did... Spoilers from BoO
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ugh!" Sarah awoke to the sound of her alarm. She hurried down the ladder from her loft bed and quickly turned off her alarm. She rested for a moment, thinking of her dream. She had found out she was a demigod in her dream. A daughter of Athena. She reminded herself of school and hurried off to get ready.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" After school, she rushed home. Her mom was waiting for her at the table with lemonade and cookies, as always. Sarah ate hungrily and told her mom the excitements of the day. Afterwards, she did her homework, played with her dog, played video games, and of course, she read! She also wrote some stories, fanfictions in fact. Soon, it was time for bed. "Goodnight mom!" Sarah said,"Goodnight sweetheart!" She fell asleep in an instant.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" She had the same dream as the night before and week after week passed until she got a special letter.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Sarah rushed home, "It's FRIDAY!" she screamed as she rushed up the street to her house. She checked the mailbox, "Camp Half Blood?" She questioned, surprised. "This is right out of the Percy Jackson Books! This has to be a prank." She rushed up her driveway and into her house, "Mom! Mom! Where are you?" She looked around and saw cookies, lemonade, and, a note. She picked it up and read it aloud: "Sorry honey. Couldn't be home. Will be home soon. Love you." She put down the note, "What?! Where is she?!" Sarah went to her room, fuming, and opened the envelope. She read the letter" Hello Sarah," it began "We have come to realize that you are one of us. Your friend Ashley is an aurae, a wind spirit. She has reported that you are possibly a Demigod. We need you to pack a bag and come as soon as possible. Here are two bus tickets to NY. Bring Ashley along with you. She can protect you. See you soon." and Chiron's signature. "This has to be a prank." Sarah said, "This can't be real!" She decided to pack a bag anyway and she waited for her mother. Sarah's mother never showed, so she decided to leave her mother a note. Then she left and started for Ashley's house.div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" When she got to Ashley's house it was a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"8:00/a and Sarah was tired. She walked up to the door, rang the bell and passed out./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" When Sarah awoke, she found herself at the top of a hill, being carried down towards a farmhouse on a stretcher. She looked around and saw not one, not two, but three oval shapes of, were those cabins? "Oh my gosh" she thought, " I'm at Camp Half-Blood, and Jason has been busy!" As she realized where she was, one of the people carrying her spoke,"Hey, guys! She's awake!"he got a lot of nods and a couple of yeas. She looked up just in time to see a tall blond girl running towards us. "Percy! You're back!" and she hugged the nearest boy so hard, he gasped for air. "Wait, the Percy, Percy Jackson?!" Sarah whispered to herself,"Guys, she said something!" Said a different voice,"Come on Jason, you're hallucinating." Percy said." Let's get her down to the Big House." Then, Sarah passed out once more.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Sarah woke up to being propped up in a chair with a drink beside her on a table. When looked at the golden liquid, she gasped. "Nectar, real life Nectar," she whispered to herself," Sarah! You're awake!" She looked up just in time to see Ashley running towards her. " Hi Ash!" Sarah exclaimed as her friend ran towards her. Ashley looked winded, then again, she was a wind spirit." How are you doing?" Asked the girls at the same time, then they exploded with laughter." Ow," Sarah winced " Drink this," Ashley said, handed her the drink. When Sarah had finished, Ashley asked what it tasted like," it tasted like the warm chocolate chip cookies and lemonade, like my mom makes when I get home each day from school." "That's cool," Ashley replied, distracted" What's wro-" Sarah began but then was interrupted," Sarah, come with me please," said a voice. Sarah whirled around to see a centaur," Chiron?" Sarah asked quietly," Puzzled, Chiron asked Ashley,"Did you tell her about me?" " I didn't even know Ashley was a wind spirit until a day ago so, no, she didn't." Sarah replied softly. " Sarah, come with me please," Chiron said over his shoulder as he walked off "Coming Mr. Chiron!" Sarah said as she ran after him.div 


	3. ACCEPTING OCs

I am accepting ocs to befriend or become on enemy of Sarah. Thank you for reading my story. Here is the form:

Name:

Parent:

Age:

Personality:

Friend or Foe of Sarah:


	4. Appology

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN UPLOADING THE CHAPTERS ON MY IPAD! I WAS ON THE COMPUTER TO CHECK AND I SAW IT WAS JUST PLAIN OFF. TELL ME IF YOU ARE SEEING IT TOO. I'LL FIX IT SOON IF ITS LIKE THAT TO YOU TO. Thank you,**

DerpyDaPegasus


End file.
